


Home

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World





	

**Title :** Home  
**Prompt-# :** 71  
**For :** holyhock23 @ twitter  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Key  
**Author :** _Anonymous until reveals_  
**Word count :** 5,612  
**Rating :** NC-17  
**Warnings :** Wolf!AU, Knotting, Self-lubricating, Mpreg  
**Summary :** Being a stray omega after he is kicked out of his previous pack, Kibum meets Jonghyun, an alpha who takes him into his pack and gives him a home.

  
❖❖❖

As a whimper escapes his mouth, Kibum lowers his head in submission. It is not his place to talk or fight back, because as an omega, he has no right to refuse what his pack leader has told him. Moreover, when he has no one to trust in the pack and it’s not his family. The pack is not his family.  
“I forbid you from entering the area for any longer, you ungrateful bitch.”  
Kibum whines lowly in his throat and he lowers his snout down. His tail remains low as he listens to the sound of his soon-to-be ex-pack mates snickering mockingly at him.  
He doesn’t understand what he has done to be kicked out like this. All he does is to be born into the pack seventeen years ago. He doesn’t even know his own parents. For his whole seventeen years of life, he does everything his pack leader has told him to. He has never broken any rules.  
So why would he be kicked out without any proper reason?  
“Go away, you bitch.”  
“You manipulating omega.”  
“How dare you seduce the alpha’s son. How low of you.”  
Kibum darts his eyes down, not understanding the accusing words thrown to him. He is not a bitch. He is not manipulating. He does not seduce anyone. All he does is to bring the tray of tea into the alpha’s son’s room and the next thing he knows, he is screaming because the alpha is about to mount him.  
Kibum whines when he is hit with small stones by the kids. Even little children have now disliked him because of the crime he doesn’t even understand.  
With his head hung low, Kibum spins and pads away from the clearing. No one tries to help or to stop him. They laugh at him as Kibum walks away in his wolf form.  
The sky roars by the time he is out of the clearing. The wind blows too hard for his liking, making Kibum howls sadly as his white fur is blown by the harsh wind. It doesn’t take too long before the drops of rain start hitting down the ground and Kibum runs on his four legs as fast as he can to avoid being wet. He knows how cold it can be when he is wet.  
The omega finds a cave and he huddles into it. He doesn’t know what future will bring him because now he is pack less. How unfortunate of him.  
Omegas are weak. They are seen as breeding machines and there are only some of the more dominants who treat omegas with good care. Most omegas are treated as if they worth nothing and only as objects to fulfill the sexual needs.  
Kibum knows he is an omega. He just doesn’t understand on what makes him... different. He is an omega and he is seventeen. Most omegas reach their first heat at the age of eighteen or nineteen. Kibum reaches his first heat a month ago when he is doing chores and he still remembers the stares from the others. It is as if he commits such a dangerous crime.  
The rain falls harder and Kibum curls into himself, hoping that he can find an idea on how he is going to stay alive from now on.

 

 

When the morning comes, Kibum’s eyes flip open and he is a bit confused in where he is until he remembers that he is a pack less omega. The thought makes him feels really sad but what could he do now. He can only try to survive on his own.  
He is hungry but most importantly thirsty. Water. He needs water.  
Kibum walks out of the cave with ears on alert so that he can hear the possible sounds of streams or rivers around there.  
He pads away closer and his ears rise up as he notices the smell of water. Finally, he can fulfill his thirst!  
Kibum runs a bit. He is sure the river is closer now and he fastens his pace.  
There is a river with clear water streaming along and Kibum yips in happiness. All he needs right now is a mouthful of water.  
He pads closer and drinks slowly. The water washes his dry throat and Kibum drink a little bit more because who knows when he will be able to drink again after this?  
As he leans back, Kibum catches the reflection of himself on the river. The color of his fur is pure white. There is no other pack member in his previous pack that has such color as him. Those are rather brown or black. He has never met someone in the color as him.  
Kibum whines lowly in his throat, finding himself saddening at the thought of having no one to lean on to. He is all alone now and he doesn’t even know where or how to start surviving on his own.

He doesn’t realize it and it is too late when suddenly another wolf pounces onto him. Kibum howls in pain as he drops down from the sudden clash. With a confused whine, he looks up, only to find a wolf which is definitely way bigger than himself and from the scent of it, it’s an alpha. A very dominant alpha.  
His omega instinct kicks in and Kibum finds himself lying on his back with his neck open in the sign of submission. The alpha sniffs all over him, from his neck down to his tummy.  
Kibum trembles in fear because who knows what the alpha is going to do to him?  
The alpha’s eyes give him a piercing stare and Kibum closes his own eyes tightly, terrified.

“Shift.” The voice of the alpha speaks and Kibum obediently does so.  
It takes no longer than a few seconds before Kibum finds himself bare against the ground, with a stranger alpha male towering over him.  
“Open your eyes and look at me, omega.”  
He obeys again and is immediately met with a sight of a young alpha male with round eyes but very intimidating scent. Kibum freezes in fear, not wanting to anger the other.  
“Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?” The alpha questions and Kibum gulps back his saliva. No wonder he gets attacked, he enters the alpha’s area.  
“I... I’m sorry I don’t know,” Kibum whispers.  
“Who are you? Are you a spy? Which pack are you from?”  
Kibum gulps again, “I... My name is Kibum and I... I don’t have a pack. I... I have just been kicked out.”  
There. He admits it. It is so humiliating for a wolf to be kicked out.  
The alpha doesn’t seem to believe him at first but then he stares deeply into Kibum’s eyes to seek for any lie.  
“What pack you belonged to before this?” The alpha asks again.  
Kibum lets out a sniffle, “It... It was Dark Moon.”  
The alpha growls, fangs bare in anger, and Kibum whines in fear. There. He is going to be killed.  
There is a tug on his arm and Kibum looks at the alpha who is pulling him up.  
“I’m the leader of Light Star.” The alpha speaks and Kibum cowers back. This alpha male is the leader of the rival of his previous pack.  
The alpha seems to notice his fear.  
“Do not be afraid because I’m not going to hurt you. How about you come with me to my pack and join me.”  
Kibum blinks at the offer and parts his mouth to say something but the alpha glances at him again with sharp eyes.  
“This is an order. You better come with me or you can try being a stray.”  
Kibum swallows and hesitantly nods his head. He is told to shift back and to follow the alpha.  
He doesn’t even want to know what will happen to him next.

 

 

They enter a clearing and Kibum feels all eyes are on him. He can only bend his head down and follow the alpha quietly.  
The alpha brings him into a big cave and the dominant shifts back into his human form. Kibum waits silently for an order.  
“Shift.”  
The alpha grabs a cloth from a chair and wraps it around him. Kibum holds onto the fabric to cover himself while the alpha grabs short pants to wear it.  
“Sit down.”  
Kibum sits onto the chair while the alpha stands in front of him.  
“Firstly, I know you have a lot to ask, but I will explain to you.”  
The omega nods obediently and the alpha starts.  
“This is my pack. This is Light Star. As you might have realized, we have no omega in this pack.”  
Ah, that’s right. Kibum hasn’t smelt any scent of an omega up until now.  
“You do know that your previous pack has a very bad relationship with us, don’t you?”  
Kibum nods his head. He remembers his previous pack leader sprouting curses whenever the two packs would be engaged into fights.  
“I hope you know,” the alpha continues, “that your precious pack is a very damn pack. They are cruel. Have they ever treated you differently before this?”  
The omega grips onto the fabric around him.  
“Yes, alpha.”  
“What have they done to you?”  
“They... beat me up sometimes and they don’t give me food. “It’s true. They treat him very bad.  
“They are so fucked up.” The alpha hisses.  
He kneels down in front of the sitting Kibum to get onto his eye level.  
“What’s your name again?”  
“It’s Kibum, alpha.” He answers softly.  
“Kibum. So, my name is Jonghyun and I am the alpha of Light Star. My pack is formed by alphas and betas and we don’t have any omega. I suggest you join my pack and I will give you safety.”  
Kibum looks up in surprise at the suggestion.  
“Alpha... But I don’t think-”  
The alpha holds onto his face with his palm. His aura is so dominant that Kibum finds himself stilling.  
“I choose you.” The alpha simply says, completely sending Kibum into utter confusion and he can only nod his head even though he doesn’t understand on what he has just said.  
The alpha looks satisfied before he stands up and gives him a shirt and some pants. Kibum wears the shirt and looks down as it swallows him and ends until his knees.  
He is brought outside of the den and is greeted with the new pack members. Whew, new.  
The alpha, or Jonghyun, holds onto the small of his back and speaks.  
“This is the newest member of our pack. Welcome him and protect him at any cost.”  
Kibum cowers back when an alpha male steps closer to him.  
“Welcome here, little one. What’s your name?”  
With his head bent down, Kibum whispers the answer.  
“Hello, Kibum. My name is Jinki, the second in charge. As you can see, our pack is formed with an alpha leader, three other alphas, and four betas. It will be our job to fight and to protect you. As for yours... just make sure that you stay safe.”  
Kibum nods his head while stealing glances at the alpha leader. The male nods encouragingly at him.  
“Kibum, you stay here. Taemin, it’s your job. Alphas, follow me.”  
Jonghyun walks away while Jinki and two other guys follow after him. It takes only a few seconds before Kibum is swarmed with four betas in his breathing space.  
“You are a pretty one, aren’t you.” Someone says and Kibum darts his eyes here and there to avoid making any eye contact with them.  
“Hello, I’m Taemin!” The other one says, “And I will in charge of guarding you right now while the alphas are in the meeting.”  
Kibum lets out a short nod before he yelps when two palms make contact with his cheeks.  
“You are an omega, huh? I haven’t seen an omega in a while. I’m Baekhyun, by the way.”  
Another beta comes close to him and stares straight at him with his big round eyes.  
“Kyungsoo, stop that. You are scaring him,” a beta from behind says as he comes close and gives Kibum an apologetic smile, “Sorry about them. We are just curious on who our leader brings here. My name is Joonmyeon and this one is Kyungsoo.”  
Kibum finds himself nodding before he is brought down to sit in circle with them. Taemin stares intently at him.  
“When will you get a claim?”  
“E-Excuse me?” Kibum chokes out. What claim?  
“Our alpha, Jonghyun, made a vow to bring the only omega he likes into his pack. He refuses every mating and breeding offers from people because he will choose the one he really thinks deem fit to bear his pups.”  
Kibum chokes on his saliva, coughing hard.  
There is a hand patting his back, “I guess it’s too early to have this kind of talk with him.”  
“M-Me? The alpha chooses... me?!”  
“Yes, Kibum. Aw, aren’t you the special one? Can we see your wolf?”  
Kibum nods at the sudden turn of topic. He closes his eyes and it takes no long before he is standing on his four legs.  
The four betas watch in awe at him.  
“You have pure white fur! This is the first for me to see!”  
“How come you are so pretty? Such snow white...”  
Kibum licks the hand caressing his head to show his gratitude at the compliment. It has never occurred before to have people complimenting his look.  
“Now, what do we do here?” A voice speaks and Kibum looks up, only to find Jonghyun standing there. The alpha sends him a small smile and caresses his fur. Kibum unconsciously leans into the touch.  
“Alpha, you get yourself such pretty omega.”  
“Isn’t he pretty, Minho?”  
“Yes. Good choice.”  
“Kibum,” Jonghyun calls and he looks up to hear, “this is Minho and Sehun.”  
The omega nudges his snout against the other two alphas to acknowledge them.  
He gets a ruffle on his head. Kibum’s heart swells; he has never been treated like this.

 

 

Kibum gasps as he is given a plate full of food. This is the first time he has ever received such amount of food. Jonghyun keeps giving him more and more and more.  
The first dinner he has in this pack is so lively. Everyone chats and jokes around, even asking for him to tell them a joke or two.  
As they finish the dinner, Kibum is ushered to retire when a wide yawn leaves his mouth. With him curled in the alpha’s make-shift bed, Kibum closes his eyes and soon drifts off. He barely feels the soft caresses along his hair.  
It’s midnight when he is awaken. He brings a fist up to rub onto his eye and Kibum realizes that Jonghyun is holding onto him in his sleep.  
He takes a better look at the alpha as he has not stared at him before. The alpha has strong eyebrows and round nose and plump lips and strong jaws. His appearance looks soft when he is sleeping like this but his aura is so domineering still.  
Kibum shifts a bit and it seems to be the alarm for the alpha as he wakes up almost immediately.  
“What’s wrong? Do you need something?” Jonghyun questions him. Kibum shakes his head and curls into himself. The alpha shifts around before pulling him into his arms, making Kibum yelps in surprise.  
“You have something in your mind, don’t you? Ask me about it.”  
Kibum chews on his lip, pondering whether he would be allowed to ask.  
“I... Taemin says to me that... that you refuse every mating offer...”  
“Yes, I do. I don’t choose those who don’t fit to bear my pups.”  
“But you choose-”  
“You. I choose you, Kibum.”  
Kibum glances away, “Can you... tell me the reason?”  
“I will. But only if you tell me why they kicked you out.”  
The reminder makes Kibum whines in sorrow. He hides under the blanket.  
“I... don’t understand. They say I... do a crime of seducing a mated alpha. I don’t do that! I swear! I just come and give him the tea he requests, but then he kicks me onto the ground and mounts me. I scream but no one believes me.” He sniffs, feeling tears gathering in his eyes.  
The alpha coos lowly while caressing his head.  
Kibum swallows the bile in his throat before continuing, “They don’t give me food. They treat me differently from the others because they say I’m a cursed one. I don’t have any parents. They say I’m a bitch cub and that I am a bitch. They make fun of me when I don’t understand anything.”  
“What makes you different from them?”  
“I have white fur. They say it’s cursed destiny. I start my heat before I reach adulthood. I’m different.”  
Jonghyun wipes his tears away; Kibum doesn’t even realize when they have rolled down.  
“You are not different. You are special.”  
His words make Kibum looking up at him.  
“I choose you because you look strong. You try to survive on your own. No other omega would even survive half a day after being kicked out. You are beautiful. I need someone as strong and beautiful as you. Someone who is worth to be the bearer of my pups.”  
Kibum sniffs at the words. No one has ever called him strong, moreover beautiful. And now this alpha does. He even wants Kibum. He feels wanted.  
“I propose to you to be my mate, Kibum. To be my one and only mate. I will give you a happy family, safety, and happiness.”  
Kibum chokes on his tears, sobbing so ugly but the alpha keeps repeating beautiful again and again while wiping his tears and caressing his face.  
“I want you as my mate, Kibum. Will you accept?”  
It’s an offer. A once in lifetime offer. Kibum would be very stupid to refuse him.  
As he gives a nod, the alpha smiles at him and presses the softest kiss ever onto his mouth. Kibum feels like he has fallen onto a heap of softness and tenderness of cloud.  
“My soon to be mate. I promise to make you happy for the rest of your life. I will not treat you wrongly. My pack will not treat you wrongly. We see omegas as those who we need to protect at any time and any cost. Omegas give life. Omegas are important. Never forget that, my dear.”  
Kibum nods, wiping his tears away and he gets another soft kiss on the corner of his lips. He smiles shyly and gets pulled into a deep hug.  
Jonghyun presses kisses on the top of his head and Kibum slowly drifts off into his sleep while listening to the steady sound of the alpha’s heartbeat.  
He hears the last line of the alpha, “An alpha might be a king, but an omega is his queen.”

 

 

Kibum is treated like he is the most important person in the pack. Every move he makes is needed guardian and there is always a beta following him to whenever he goes. It’s okay though, because he makes friends with them.  
He learns that the two betas, Taemin and Baekhyun, are pranksters. Beta Kyungsoo is a softie behind his scary appearance and beta Joonmyeon is the wise one.  
Alpha Jinki makes weirs old jokes which no one laughs at. Alpha Minho is the one making strategies. Alpha Sehun is a silent one who is good in hunting preys.  
And alpha Jonghyun... He is domineering but he is lovely. He holds onto his promise.  
No one in the pack treats him cruelly. They practically follow his every step and guard him in a distance. They make sure to keep him content and safe.  
Jonghyun hugs him in his sleep for every night. He hears him talking and he tells him stories of his hunting. He gives Kibum kisses on his temple, or his cheeks, or his lips. He sniffs Kibum’s scent on his neck and lathers his own scent on Kibum to make sure everyone knows that he is his.  
Kibum likes staying in this pack. No one gives him the mocking stares or evil glares or badmouthing him. Everyone is so kind towards him like he is a dear family member.  
Taemin would say: What are you talking about? Of course you are family! A pack is a family and we love one another!  
Jonghyun would also say that he is family. He gives him happiness just by joining them. A pack needs an omega to balance. An omega is like the loveliest one.  
Kibum laughs a lot. He laughs at the jokes from the others.  
He also eats a lot. Beta Kyungsoo is surprisingly a good cook and beta Joonmyeon is taking care of him really well.  
It’s complete here. He feels like belonging here.

 

 

“Kibum, do you want to play tackle down?” Taemin sneaks his head in the den as he is currently sorting the clothes.  
He is interested at the offer. He has been watching the others playing that for a month or so and he really wants to try it. Jonghyun has never let him join though because as he says his strength is not as big as the others so he will be hurt.  
But now Jonghyun is nowhere to be found as he is out to the clearing. Kibum nods excitedly and shifts midway in his running. Taemin laughs at his excitement before shifting into a golden wolf.  
Out on the ground are three wolfs waiting for them, a maroon colored Baekhyun, dark brown colored Kyungsoo, and light brown colored Joonmyeon.  
Kibum yips excitedly, waiting on the order. He watches Kyungsoo and Baekhyun play tackle before he gets the sign to join.  
It’s exciting to be able to play like this. The pain he feels is only dull pain from their thumps here and there but it is funny.  
As Kibum shakes his head to left and right after being tackled down onto the ground, he sees the four betas freeze and stop playing. With a confused whine, he nudges his snout against Taemin’s, before he hears Jonghyun’s stern voice speaking.  
“What do I say about playing this, Kibum?”  
He glances back and sees Jonghyun standing there looking all tensed. Behind him stood the alphas, Jinki, Minho, and Sehun.  
Kibum drops his head low, whining in apology but he really likes it to play like this. Jonghyun towers over him, aura strong and dominating.  
“I do not want to see this again. You could have hurt yourself.”  
He wants to talk back but all he can let out is a disappointed whine. Jonghyun glares at him and Kibum, for once, feels annoyed that he has no say in this.  
When Jonghyun glances away in anger, Kibum feels a sudden rush of disappointment and he runs away. He can hear the calls of his name but he runs as fast his four legs can bring him.  
Kibum stops by the river and lies down onto his front legs. He stares at the clean water and closes his eyes, trying to calm himself. Jonghyun could be very strict sometimes.  
He hears footsteps coming closer but he doesn’t make an effort to acknowledge it. From the scent of it, it’s Jonghyun and the male sits beside him. A coat is draped over Kibum’s wolf body.  
“Why are you here?” The alpha asks. Kibum keeps his eyes closed.  
“You are not going to answer me? Fine then.”  
Kibum thinks that Jonghyun is going to leave him but then he shifts into a midnight black wolf and easily towers over him.  
_Still not going to talk to me even like this?_ Jonghyun asks through the bond.  
Kibum opens his eyes lazily. _No._  
There is a huff from Jonghyun. _You are answering though._  
The omega whines lowly. _I won’t talk to you._  
_Kibum, you do know that I just want you to be safe. Their playing sometimes gets rough and I don’t need you to get hurt._  
_But I’m bored and the game is fun. I get to strengthen myself as well._  
Jonghyun looks down at him, before nudging him with his snout.  
_Fine. I will let you join them play, but you need to tell me that you are joining. I don’t want to see such scene in surprise again._  
Kibum’s ears tick and he shifts back into his human form, “Really?”  
Jonghyun shifts back as well, an amused glare on his face.  
“You have to tell me. Is this a deal?”  
“Yes! Thank you!” Kibum throws himself on him and cuddles against his chest. The alpha tugs him closer to sniff onto his scent.  
“You smell a lot like them.” Jonghyun grumbles.  
It makes Kibum giggles, “What do you expect?”  
“I expect you to smell a lot like me.” Jonghyun says before kissing his mouth. Kibum closes his eyes almost immediately and mewls into the kiss. He likes it when Jonghyun kisses him like he is marking his territory.  
“When are we going to mate though? The full moon will be tomorrow. Are you ready?” The alpha asks against the base of his neck, mouthing on the skin.  
Kibum grips onto his arm, “As ready as I can be.”  
He feels Jonghyun smiles against his neck but suddenly the alpha leans back in alert, shoulder squared.  
“Kibum, we need to go back now.” He commands, coming back to his leader tone.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I smell strangers. Shift back and run in front of me.”  
They run back into the pack area and Jonghyun goes all commanding towards the other. Kibum is told to stay in Taemin’s den for his safety. Two alphas will be on patrol around the clearing while another two will be on guard. The betas will be surrounding the den to keep the omega safe.  
Minho and Sehun come back telling that they smell some stranger wolves entering their territory. Kibum stays inside the den in fear when suddenly a growl is heard.  
He flinches when a fight is happening and from the sounds of it, the strangers are not little. It is like every one of them is occupied with another. His pack members are strong so he hopes they can finish this sooner because he is so scared.  
There is a sound from the opening of the den and Kibum looks up, hoping to see Taemin or better Jonghyun, but he pales when he finds a stranger grinning wickedly at him.  
“So they are guarding a bitch. You smell nice, bitch. Come and satisfy me.”  
Kibum trembles in fear and he tries to look for a short cut out of the den. The stranger alpha is grinning and Kibum runs to the other side. He hopes someone can come and help him. The stranger fakes a move and Kibum runs, only to be scooped up onto the other’s shoulder and he is brought away from the den in a flash of movement.  
He shifts so he can run but the alpha shifts as well and tackles him down. Kibum whines loudly in pain, letting out a howl to let his pack know.  
The alpha forces him down against the ground and goes close to his butt. Kibum chants in his mind to fight but his instinct tells him to submit. He smells his own scent and it’s so weird because his usual scent doesn’t smell like this.  
Kibum realizes that his monthly heat has come in such an inappropriate time. The stranger alpha goes close to sniff his self lubrication and Kibum cries in fear because he doesn’t want to be claimed and bred by him. He wants Jonghyun.  
He moves around and tries to escape but the alpha has his front legs pining him down. Kibum struggles and lets out another howl.  
It takes a few seconds before Jonghyun is storming forward and tackles the stranger alpha down. Kibum pants, feeling his heat gets worse on each passing second before he shifts back into his human form.  
Jonghyun has a feral fight with the alpha. They claw and bite, but Jonghyun is way stronger and he ends the fight with his win.  
“Kibum, dear,” he calls as he shifts to cradle the panting omega into his arms.  
“Kibum, you are in heat! Can you hear me?”  
The omega nods and Jonghyun runs back to the pack in hurry.  
The others are guarding the area and cleaning the blood from the fight as they give their pack leader the needed time.

 

 

Kibum gasps for breathe as he claws on the bed. Jonghyun has his face stuffed against his leaking entrance, licking his self lubrication.  
“Kibum, can you hear me clearly?”  
The omega nods dazedly, “A-Alpha please,” he chokes in his tears. His body feels like it’s on fire and he needs his alpha’s knot in him.  
Jonghyun nips all over his shoulder while prying the legs open.  
“When we do this, we mate. I’m going to knot you and you might be having pups sooner than you expected. Are you ready, Kibum?” He asks.  
Kibum nods his head, grabbing onto the alpha’s arms.  
“Yes, p-please, please!”  
Jonghyun kisses his mouth before he eases his erection into him. Kibum’s mouth opens in delight. The slide in is so easy from the slick of his self lube. The alpha grunts against his ear and Kibum tries thinking on what is actually happening here.  
He is in heat. His alpha has his cock deep inside of him. They are mating. And he might be bred soon but that’s okay though.  
Jonghyun holds onto his hips, bucking into him as his libido rises up from the scent of an omega in heat. Kibum shrieks in pleasure when he feels the thrusts from his alpha, spreading his entrance wide.  
His mouth lets out high pitched moans and the connection between his entrance and the alpha’s cock creates such filthy sounds that surely arouse them even more.  
Jonghyun thrusts so fast that Kibum’s eyes roll to the back of his skull. It feels so good to have his alpha inside of him, fucking him open and breeding him. He can feel continuous thumps of Jonghyun’s balls against his butt cheeks.  
It takes no time before Jonghyun’s cock forms a knot that has Kibum screaming in pain mixed with pleasure. The knot expands in size rather quickly, locking the both of them in place.  
Kibum hears Jonghyun keeps repeating his name again and again into his ear, and also the words of I love you, my queen.  
When the knot has expanded to its largest size, Kibum comes with a loud moan. There is a sharp pain on the side of his neck and it adds more to his pleasure. Jonghyun has his teeth locked onto his neck, giving him the permanent mating mark that will always be there to remind him that they are now mated.  
The alpha howls, cock spurting come into him before he looks down onto the panting omega.  
“Kibum, love, are you okay?”  
The omega nods, sniffling his nose weakly. He feels the alpha peppers kisses all over his face before licking over the throbbing mating mark. Kibum feels so full and warm and content and... amazing.  
Jonghyun keeps whispering that he loves him and also thank you for being my mate. Kibum lets out a weak smile and hugs the alpha down as they are still locked by the knot.  
It takes them no longer than twenty minutes before Kibum’s heat comes back and they start another round.

 

 

He is called as the queen. Kibum whines while Taemin keeps teasing him and Baekhyun keeps giving him bows to mock him.  
A week has passed and his heat has finished rather satisfying. Jonghyun has never left his side for a moment, save when he grabs food and water. He helps him during his heat circle with knotting him over and over again. He won’t be surprised if they have pups sooner than they expect.  
The stranger wolves from before are stray wolves who are affected by the upcoming full moon. No other danger is coming towards them.  
Kibum feels so happy and delighted as Jonghyun keeps asking for his condition and assisting him on whatever he needs. Kibum doesn’t really understand with what happens with his alpha.  
He gets it though when he starts showing the symptoms. After they bring a healer from a few packs away, Kibum is delighted to know that he is currently bearing pups. Jonghyun gives him a long kiss to thank him.  
The pack members keep guarding him, moreover when he is now bearing.

 

 

Jonghyun paces around outside of the den as he waits worriedly and impatiently. His omega is heard whining in pain while the healer is helping him during him giving birth.  
The other alphas are staring at their scary and domineering pack leader pacing like a mad man.

 

 

Kibum smiles to his alpha when he is handed his two pups. Two alpha pups and Jonghyun thanks him over and over again.  
As Jonghyun holds onto the two pups the alpha has named with Jongdae and Jongin, Kibum can hear the gushing of his other pack members outside of the then, impatiently wanting to see the pups.  
Kibum feels warm in his chest. Never has he felt this happy and delighted to have found a pack, moreover one who give him pure affection and see him as family.  
He wouldn’t want to change this for any other thing in the whole world. He is already home, after all.


End file.
